We Love You Daddy
by AE Twins
Summary: "Now what do you say". Jiemma look down, scowling at the three boys underneath him. The three boys didn't look up at their suppose father, but spoke in unison, "We love you Daddy". Jiemma smiles viciously, "And Daddy loves you" Gajeel x Natsu, Laxus x Freed and Mard Geer x Gray. This story does contain child sexual abuse, Please review though would mean a lot to us.
1. Chapter 1

**We Love You Daddy**

**Warning: **

***Grammar/Punctuation (some will be on purpose and some may not, you might be able to tell the difference)**

***Child Sexual Abuse**

***We do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: 5 years ago**

"Daddy...ah...s-stop I sowwy...ah" cried the five year old Gray as he squirm on his foster father lap. "No you were a bad boy and bad boys must be punished" smirked Jiemma as he stroke Gray still growing private part. "I sowwy...ah d-daddy...stop no...no more...I won't do it again". Gray tried once again to get out of his father grip, trying to pinch on his father hard muscular arm with his small hands. "Gray if you continue moving I'm going to put something bigger in your bottom". Jiemma began to stroke faster as he knew that Gray was close to release. "S-s-stop...d-d-daddy...ah ah ah...I-I have to go pee".Gray began to cry louder as he felt his stomach tighten and the extreme need to go pee overwhelm him. "Go pee Gray daddy will be right here".

"Mmm ha ah ha mmm". Gray arch his little back as his private area squirted white mysterious liquid onto his father hand, he slump back on to his father lap once the fire in his belly subside. "Now Gray did you learn your lesson" smiled Jiemma licking the semen off his hand. Gray huddle in his lap, burying his face and clinging onto his father shirt, crying. "Gray its rude not to answer people. Do I have to punish you again?" Gray shot up, looked into his father eyes and quickly shucked his head. "No n-no...I s-sowwy daddy...I leawn my lesson" Gray hiccuped.

"And that is".

Gray look away from his foster father to embarrass to say what he did wrong. "Gray" warned Jiemma. Gray whimpered but looked back up at his father. "For embawwassing you in public".

"And how did you embarrass me". Gray shivered at the memory he so craved to forget. The looks on Jiemma face once he done what he did. It wasn't like he did it on purpose, he tried his best to hold every ounce, but he was only five he can hold so much for so long.

"I peed my pants".

"And that better not happen again understood". Gray quickly nodded. "What I couldn't hear you" said Jiemma bending his neck toward Gray pretending not to hear him clearly. "Yes daddy".

"Good boy, now what do you say". Gray hesitated but knew what would happen if he didn't say it. "I wove you Daddy". Jiemma smiled. "Daddy loves you more". Gray slowly laid his head back on his daddy chest, to tired and scared to move away from his father grasp. Jiemma began pet his son head.

"Gray your loving father was thinking of getting you a brother what do you think of that". Gray shot his head up with excitement. He been begging his father for months to give him another brother and hearing this, he couldn't believe his ears. "For weal daddy" smiled Gray, "Tank you tank you tank you". Gray began hugging and planting baby kiss on his father, too over joy to notice that there was, as always, a catch. "But of course you have to show Daddy how much you want a brother" smiled Jiemma as he set Gray on the floor. "Now what could possibly make your Daddy happy hmmm Gray?"

Gray put his little hands to his chin and closed his eyes thinking of something that would make his Daddy happy enough to get him a brother; he knew a present nor being good in school was never good enough. 'Tink tink tink' thought Gray.

He pop his eyes back open and remember how much his daddy really like it when he sleeps in his bed, Gray's small body cuddling up to Jiemma muscular taller body. Gray silently snapped his baby finger and look at his father. "Would me sweeping in daddy woom with you make daddy happy". Jiemma smiled but quickly covered it with a pretend pout. "Aww that would be lovely, but I wouldn't make you do it". Gray shook his head. "No Gray would sweep with daddy for a month if it would give me a bwother", Gray put on his puppy dog face, pleading to Jiemma. "Pwease let me sweep with you daddy...pwease". Jiemma smiling, pickup Gray and nuzzled his nose with Gray's before placing him back on his lap. "I guess you can sleep with me for a month if you _really_ want a brother that much" Jiemma said sarcastically.

"Did I make Daddy happy" smiled Gray. The father cupped Gray's little chin in his hand. "Of course you did".

"Will I get a bwother now". Jiemma smiled devilishly. " .Will".

Within months Gray was presented with an adoptive 5 year old brother name Natsu. He instantly regretted it and wish for him to be sent back since, after a few days with the new brother. They fought about everything of anything, but that was corrected little by little when Natsu witness and experience several unwanted punishments and "bonding time".

Two months later the dynamic duo was presented once more with another five year old brother name Freed who put up a fight as well. Jiemma loved that he could break his "toys" rather slowly. He love how Natsu would kick him after his punishment or how Freed would obediently kiss him on the lips after a long session of "bonding time", still having a little fight in them. But in Gray's point of view all he notices was that he was not alone anymore. He had a family now, but sadly he also notice when he reach the age of 8 that there was no such thing as running away.

**This is our new story and we hope you guys like the first chapter. PLEASE PLEASE review, the first couple reviews will tell us if we should continue on the story or not (and we would love to continue this story). So if you like "Love you Daddy" please review and give us some feedback. Hope you enjoy the story and we will see you next time :P :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We love you daddy**

**Warning: Grammar/Punctuation **

**Chapter 2: Gray _(11 years later)_**

I look out of the window as we drove towards the juvenile center to go pick up Natsu. I can't believe it has been 2 years since Natsu was taken away from us, it felt like decades not having him at home with us, but I don't care anymore today the day we finally get him back and I'm not going to let this bastard of a father ruin it for me.

I sigh for the tenth time that day as I heard Freed whimpering and the low vibrating sound coming from 'somewhere'. I turned towards the cause of my insanity, seeing him grinning at Freed's predicament. "Do you have to punish him today of all days" I said regretting every sound that came out of my mouth. I instantly looked away as Jiemma frowned at my sudden outburst.

Jiemma looked at me and smiled devilishly as he grabbed a thumb size remote and pushed on a small lever that made Freed's whimper increase with moans here and there. "Gray did you suddenly forget your place?" asked Jiemma.

"I'm sorry I didn't...".

"Answer the question" He said slowly enforcing every word into my already dreading mind. I sighed once again and slump onto the seat. "No sir" I answered, "my place is underneath you".

"Then why are you questioning me of all days. Did Natsu told you to speak disrespectful to me". I shook my head. "I can turn this car right around and leave him in there for two more years if he influences bad behavior". I looked at Jiemma shock and afraid that he might actually live up to his threats. "N...no I...I'm sorry I'm so sorry it won't happen again" I stuttered shaken from his threat. Jiemma looked at me then back to the road. "You are forgiven, your punishment will be decided late on" said Jiemma as he turn his attention back to the "task at hand". I slump back onto my seat losing the happiness that I built for Natsu's return. I return my gaze back to the window sighing once more. This man can really ruin perfect days.

We arrive at the juvenile center. Parking in the far back of the parking lot, Jiemma turned off the car engine and we sat in silence. I was anxious to get Natsu back, but with this anxiousness also came with the feeling of dread to have him back.

Natsu went to juvie for trying to kill our father. He was just fed up with this screwed up father and this screwed up life he was in, and he thought the source of all this was our poor excuse of a father. Well after that he was taken by the police and was put on trial where Jiemma put on a whole scene pretending to be shock, saying how much he loved all of us and how he would NEVER touch us in anyway. He also force Freed and I to testify against Natsu, which Freed and I regret everyday. I just want the best for Natsu and for him to come back was kind of a risky decision, if I say so myself.

"Let's go" order Jiemma. I didn't think twice nor said anything as I got out of the car. I help Freed get out as well, but stop mid-way once I felt my back touch Jiemma. "Move". I put my hands up and backed away. Freed whimper as Jiemma walk up behind him and forced him to bend over. I wanted to closed my eyes, but knew better not to, knowing how he wants all of us to learn through each others pain and misery, as I saw Jiemma pull Freed pants and underwear down and thrust three fingers into him. Freed face cringed in pain as Jiemma search for his stupid toy. He smiled once he find the vibrator and slowly began to pull. With the string attach to the vibrator appearing first, Jiemma began to pull excruciatingly slow, his smile growing into the Cheshire cat grin every time Freed shiver or muttered a moan from the lingering vibrator.

"I...I'm s...sorry" stuttered Freed. Jiemma smirked and tilt his head to look at Freed face. "Fooor" smirked Jiemma.

"For m...mixing the reds and w...whites together and making y...your white shirts p...pink". Jiemma nodded his head in approval and yanked the high vibrating toy out. Freed relaxed once the toy was out relieved from that abomination. "Good boy. Lesson learned?". Freed nodded his head, slowly lifting from his position to pull up his pants and underwear.

"What I didn't hear you...maybe a couple more hours with this might...".

"Yes sir I...I've learned my lesson" said Freed not wanting to have the vibrator inside of him for another hour or day. Jiemma grunted, threw the vibrator in the car, then looked at me. "Let's go shall we". He turned and began walking towards the center. I closed the open car door silently, looked at Freed who nodded to reassure me and caught up behind Jiemma with Freed walking behind me creating a line with a gap between us where Natsu will fill.

We were instantly greeted by a rough pat down and a walk through the metal detectors for "extra caution" when we were entering the building. Once that was done and we were finally able to walk into the building, a woman with a bun up brunette hair wearing a suit was waiting for us.

"Hi my name is Martha, I am the head of this center and you," pausing as she reached out for a handshake towards Jimmea, "must be Natsu father?" she finished shaking Jiemma hand.

"Yes its a pleasure to meet you" said Jiemma in that mocking father like tone as he pulled Freed and I in front of him. "And these are his brothers, Gray and Freed, they are really excited to have him back". Martha smiled and grinned at us both.

"Well I don't want to hold back this family reunion any longer so we will go get him, please have a seat". Martha walked towards the metal door that buzzed at her entrance and walked in.

We took our seats next to the window, and as we sat, memories began to flow back to me when we heard the verdict state guilty for Natsus trial and had to see him get taken away from us. We were only able to see him one last time and say goodbye before he was taken through those doors. It was a hard loss for Freed and I, it was only down to two and we did not know what was in store for us once Natsu left.

I shrugged that memory off remembering that Natsu was coming home with us and this time to stay. All three of our heads pop up once we heard the door buzz open, we stood when we saw Martha walked out with a familiar pink hair boy right behind her dressed in a red shirt, black cargo pants and run down converses. I took a step towards him, but was stopped by Jiemmas hand holding my left arm back. I sighed and stood behind him as he walked towards Natsu.

Natsu lifted his head once Jiemma was in arms length in front of him, I could see Natsu grind his teeth in pure hatred towards him. Jiemna wanted one thing and I pray that Natsu understands what Jiemma expected of him. _'Please hug him please please please hug him'_ I thought as I watch Jiemma and Natsu stared each other down. Natsu grind his teeth even harder and looked away as he walk towards Jiemma, wrapping his arms around his waist. Even though his action was short lived I was completely speechless and I bet Freed was too. Jiemma nodded his head and wave bye to Martha turning towards the exit with Natsu following right behind. I couldn't stop smiling with every inch Natsu came towards us. I raised my arms to give natsu a hug and said "Natsu welcome...", but Natsu walked past Freed and I not even presenting us with a side glare or something.

My arms slowly went back to my side and my smile went a complete one-eighty. I hung my head in shame and afraid of his reason for his cold shoulder towards us. I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I looked up to see Freed at my side. "He's still mad at us...isn't he?" he asked. I looked at the exit where Natsu left through. My lips began to quiver as reality started to sink in. "Apparently so" I choked out as we began to catch up with Jiemma and Natsu.

**A/N: ...This is awkward lol well it is finally here, you guys are welcome...I had my sister down my throat to finish this chapter sooo here you guys go hope you like it ^-^ we'll TRY (no promises) to update soon...UNTIL NEXT TIME **


	3. Chapter 3

**We Love You Daddy**

**A/N: We are baaaaaaaack!? SORRY for the extremely late update but thank you to all that stayed and prayed for an update to happen one day so here you go guys. Beware this is a boring chapter, but please do review.**

***Warning: Punctuation/Grammar error **

Chapter 3: Natsu

In my opinion I feel that lady luck was never on my side. This moment, In the car, driving back to the house, I cringed to call home, was indescribably a cruel and an unusual punishment. I could feel it. I could feel him staring at me through the rearview mirror, smiling, smirking, itching to remind me where I stand in this house. The people in foster care system seemed to not care for me since they placed me back into the same household I was taken from.

The week before my release I begged and pleaded with them to not send me back to that household, and every time I did they would give me the same bullshit answer; "He is willing to look past your wrongdoing and give you a second chance Natsu. You should be proud, many foster kids would never get this opportunity in their life". They acted like this was the best foster home in the world, they never thought that going back would possibly be the death of pure anger of just thinking of their useless efforts to keep me away from this man, boiled me to the core.

My trial allowed me to be away from this man for two long bittersweet years. Gray and Freed could of been free from this man too, but they were cowards, and Jiemma took advantage of their fears to go against me in court; sentencing me to two years in juvie. Hence the two bittersweet years.

The memories going through my head infuriated me, my hands were bright red from the tight hold I had on them. Releasing my hands and coming back into reality made me realized that it is really quiet in this car. I looked up to see Jiemma's hand on Gray's lap moving up and down his thigh, making circles with his thumb and squeezing at some parts as well. I shivered and looked away from the image playing in front of me and turn to look at Freed.

His featured didn't seem to change while I was away. He still had that large bang that cover the majority right side of his face. I'm impressed that he was still able to cover that black eye very well. I could see his hand twitch and rise and began nervously playing with his long green locks. He is nervous for something, but I don't blame him; being in this house, expecting the unexpected is the only way to survive, and that is something Jiemma enjoys doing.

"Not much have changed here" I stated as we drove into our driveway. As I looked at the front of our two story house and our front yard, it really came to speculation that nothing changed from when I left. From the mellow and brown painting of the house to the decently kept grass, plants, and 'n' shaped drive through. "Ha well what can you expect, Why would I give up some good quality?" smiled Jiemma as he began unbuckling and exiting the car. We all followed as usual.

"Besides this place holds a lot of good memories". Jiemma walked up to me and swung his arm around my broad shoulders once I got out the car. "Don't you think so, Natsu". I placed on a fake smiled and looked up at him, "Yes it sure does". Jiemma laughed and guide me, with Freed and Gray right behind us, into the house.

The smell of cinnamon attack my nose as I stepped inside the house. Ugh this smell brings back terrible memories. This scent never left my nose when I was in juvie and now it is just overwhelming once more.

The inside of the house was as spotless as usual; the tile floors were sparkling clean, the stairs' carpet were vacuumed, and no dust was in sight in the dining room. Everything as usual was spotless.

"Well welcome home Natsu" said Gray, "What do you think?". I open my mouth to answer to only be interrupted, "He thinks nothing Gray, he has just gotten home, leave him to his own thoughts for now" said Freed.

"Correct he is Gray" Jiemma stated loudly, "For your punishment awaits you in my room, go wait for me there". Gray nodded. I leaned away as Gray hugged me before he went upstairs. "Great to have you back" sighed Gray. I watched him slowly climb the stairs to his punishment.

I turn around as I saw Freed get roughly pulled by his upper arm by Jiemma. "And as for you I expect no more mistakes with the laundry. Do. . ." Freed nodded, but quickly found the use of his tongue. "Y-yes sir" He stuttered.

"Go then". Freed walk fast towards the laundry room leaving me alone with Jiemma. I felt Jiemma's hand lift my chin to make me look at him directly. "And last but surely not least you...Natsu" smirked Jiemma, "I want you to go into your room remove these clothes and...".

_'Already, I didn't even settle in yet'_ I thought. "Put some new ones on and make me dinner" He finished.

"Wait...what?" I asked confused of his request.

"You heard me and you have 30 minutes to prepare my meal so chop chop" demanded Jiemma as he walked himself to the stairs and out of sight.

The sound of the belt could be heard throughout the whole house, along with an occasional grunt not too far behind. Trying to stir the mash potatoes was a struggle as my grip on the spoon kept tightening in anger every time I hear the sounds resonated around the house. This was the fifth time I had to dropped the spoon from my hands cramping up.

"It's best if you just ignore it if you are going to get mad every time you hear a punishment take place" said Freed walking into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, "Well unlike You and Gray I can't...".

"Well you _just_ got back, try to at least pretend that it doesn't affect you". Freed walk out of the kitchen once he heard the bedroom door reopen, and I went back to stirring the last of Jiemma's meal into a dish bowl, rushing to place it on the table with the other dishes. "30 minutes are up Natsu" said Jiemma walking into the kitchen.

"I know thats why I'm finish". I looked behind him to hopefully see Gray, but didn't. "Gray is still upstairs calming his sore...body if you are wondering". I nodded and quickly began to place the mash potatoes and cooked salmon with angel hair on to his plate. "I miss your cooking Natsu, your brothers don't come close to your's" sighed Jiemma as I placed the plate in front of him. Jiemma smiled, and looked up at me, but for some odd reason he did not touch his food.

"I'm feeling in the mood for a family dinner, now since you are back Natsu I feel we should have it more often". Even though Jiemma looked liked he had a good heart at this moment, I knew he was just being spiteful. He got up from his seat and walked in the middle of the kitchen. "GRAY, FREED get your sorry asses in the kitchen". They did not need to be told twice as Freed ran in drench, from neck to arms in laundry detergent, probably from being startled, and Gray as he limped in only in his boxers.

"What's happening" breath Gray as if he ran a marathon.

"Jesus Freed go wash yourself off and Gray go put on some clothes". Freed and Gray embarrassedly nodded, rushing back upstairs, and came back quickly looking presentable. "Now as I was _trying_ to say. Today we are having a family dinner. Since Natsu's back and we didn't have a family dinner in ages we are going to pick it back up. Which means...". Jiemma grab both of Freed and Gray's arm and pulled them towards the dinner table, plopping them down onto the chairs on both sides of the table. Jiemma looked at me once more gesturing me to the chair at the end. I slowly sat down never taking my eyes off of him. His smile turned sinister as he could feel my discomfort. "Now, everybody enjoy and welcome home...Natsu" Jiemma smirked.

"Thank you daddy" We all said in unison, sadly as I still remember the saying. We began to eat, but in silence just like back when we were little. It felt like nothing changed when I was gone. Freed might be right that I just came back, but it felt like I never left.

**A/N: please do not take this chapter in a way that we are going to update regularly, but please do understand that we are still going to keep all of our stories alive and updated. We hope that you guys can stay for the ride and accept our deepest apologies for the late update. 'THAT'S ALL FOLKS'.**


End file.
